Didn't Think This Would Happen
by Gin Ichimaru Awesome
Summary: All Ichigo wanted to do was go on a walk! He didnt think he was going to get himself into something like this with out even trying. . . Bad at summarys, Rated M, Yaoi, Vampire -cause there isnt enough storys of that- aaannndd OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! It's me with another story! Hope you like it! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!**  
I am so bored . . . . . . . there is nothing to do in this house.

Yuzu is with 'goat-face'

Karin at soccer

Al/ my friends are doing something

So there is nothing to do at all in this house.

'_Click'_

huh?

_'Click'_

What the heck is that sound?

"IIIIICCCCHHHHHIIIIIIGGGOOOOOO!"

"What the! Kon!" I said as I roughly grabbed him by the head "what are you doing? Go away" at that I threw him to the ground and went back to lying on my bed thinking of things to do.

As Kon got up he said "you didn't have to be so rough Ichigo." while also rubbing his lion head

I closed my eyes "yes I did, cause if I wasn't you would just bug me more instead of going away"

Kon mumbled out "you should have asked nicely"

I was about to say something to him but then got an idea for something to do so instead of saying what I was I say this " Don't make a mess of my room" and I walk out hoping Kon doesn't do the exact opposite of that

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't leave me behind!" as Kon runs after me I shut the door in his face and leave him a simple word behind "no"

While walking down the stairs I hear Yuzu and 'Goat-face' talking to some person at the clinic. It sounds like just a check up, that's good, but I also hear the TV on it surprised me what was on. . . . . .

-TV reporter-

_"... It appears that the long chain of murders still continues with 5 dead all seem to be drained of their blood, and their necks torn up. We all suggest that you stay inside at all cost, do not leave, if you do that could mean risking you life, so don't go out."_

hm I think I have heard about that in school, oh well I can handle it if something happens so no need to worry

As I head out the door to start my walk I think about the deaths and who would do such a thing, and while I think of that I don't pay attention to my surroundings. . . .

**Sorry it's not too long, hopefully the next chapters are. Thanks for reading, please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! **

Chapter 2

So I was hoping for something to do on this walk, but now that I think about it, a walk was maybe an ok-ish idea. There is still nothing to do, the sun is going down and I didn't pay attention to where I was going so now I'm lost. . . .

"Shoot. . . . Now where am I?" I try to look around for a map or see if anyone's lights are on but, sadly, no, so only thing left to do is continue walking. . .

"Man this is boring! Cant there be someone around here?" I said while I continue to look around, when all of a sudden **'BANG' "**What the heck was that?" I run around the corner to see a man with black hair in what seemed to be a shinigami uniform, attacking a woman. The woman was out cold and bleeding from the head but what I was looking at was the man, he was biting her neck, and if that didn't freak out me out enough this sure did, and I don't know if I was seeing this right but I think its. . . Byakuya Kuchiki. I can't believe this, the noble of Soul Society was, from what I can see, drinking the blood of that poor woman.

I think I almost had a heart attack when he looked up at me, his mouth was covered lightly with blood and some off it dripped down his chin as he stared at me, and with that I backed up ready to run if I needed to.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. . . ." I don't know what kind of look he gave me when he said that, but it looked like this hungry animal look, like he was ready to do the same thing he did to that lady.  
Byakuya took a deep breath "you smell. . . . So, so . . . _great_"

"uhhh Byakuya. . . im-im not really sure how to respond to that. ." I look off to the side. Wrong choice, because nearly in that moment he was pinning me against the wall, with maybe an even more animal look

He put his mouth on my neck, smearing blood over it, while he also rubbed his teeth across my skin, almost kissing my neck.

"B-byakuya. . . "I tried not to stutter ". . . what are y-you doing?"

He let out a chuckle "Nervous are we? No it's only you. . . "He ran his teeth across my neck again, only this time making some small cuts with his . . . fangs?

"Ow! Hey! That hurt! What are you doing?" I try to push him away, but I couldn't even make him budge.

"Now, now. . Be nice, no need to try and get away" I could feel him push up against me a little more, and I knew I wasn't getting out of this. . . .

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3~ Bleach **belongs** to Tite Kubo!**  
Chapter 3

_"Now, now. . Be nice, no need to try and get away" I could feel him push up against me a little more, and I knew I wasn't getting out of this. . . .__  
_____  
_"Gah. . Byakuya! Get off me!" I continue to yell that at him, but that and trying to push him off he does little to get him to move. Oh I am not getting out of this. . .

"Stop struggling . . . You're not going to get free with such weakness" He was nearly biting into my neck at this point, and I was starting to get scared, believe it or not.

"Weakness? W-what do you mean?" Damn it with that stutter . . .

He started laughing again, and I was wondering if this was really Byakuya here "as is your weak compared to me, can't fight back, and since you can't fight back. . ." I was pulled back and shoved against the wall to prove his point for I could only grab his arms that were holding me up ". . . Why try? Besides, I plan on drinking your blood. ." With that he got ready to shove his fangs in my neck

"H-hey! Wait! Please wait. . . "I was sweating now and I needed time for him to stop

"What?" I could tell he was losing patience and before I could say something he said with a slight chuckle "Your heartbeat is racing, you are clearly scared you know, and having me wait like this. . . it won't be very fun for you later. . Or it might be, who knows"

"W-why are you doing this? How are you so much stronger? Why are you going to drink my blood? What do you plan to do with me?" I couldn't help all the questions that kept on flowing out of me, I just needed to know

He sighed loudly and lessened his grip on me just a little "I'm doing this because to me, blood is food, which is another reason why I'm drinking your blood, but also because right now . . .I just can help myself" Yikes! He was still rubbing his teeth against neck, and when it scraped the wrong way, it sure did hurt

"Ow! Stop that!"

"No, oh yes, and for what I'm going to do to you is a secret" And be bit into my neck, drinking up the blood he could

"S-stop . . . !." Oh no, I was getting tired from the blood I was quickly loosing "Stop. . . Please stop . . . gah!" I had finally passed out, and unknowing of what Byakuya might do to me. . . . .

**Thanks for Reading, please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! It's me with another Chapter! This one is much longer and I hope you like it! All the Characters belong to Tite Kubo!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**__  
"S-stop . . . !." Oh no, I was getting tired "Stop. . . Please stop . . . gah!" I had finally passed out, and unknowing of what Byakuya might do to me . . . . . __  
__  
"Nnnggghhhh. My head. . . "I said while groaning and holding my throbbing head, sitting up." Huh? Where the heck am I . . . .?" I mumbled looking around at the white room, quickly looking over at the door, to see a nurse walking in, but regretting it as my head started hurting more thanks to that sudden movement

A nurse walked into the room and looked at me "Oh! You're finally awake!" and with that she left the room, and walked right back in again, but this time with Ishida's dad and my own

"Ichigo!" My near sobbing dad said rushing up to me and putting me into a bear hug "Thank goodness you're awake!"

I punched him in the face, pushing him away "why wouldn't I wake up?"

Instead of my dad answering it was Ryuuken –Ishida's dad- "you had lost a lot of blood when you were found, most thought you would die from blood loss. It's amazing you're alive, you're lucky."

Before I could say another thing my teary eyed dad jumped up and hugged me again "Oh my beautiful son! I almost lost you! Your sisters are so worried about you! Bwaaaaaaaa!" He sat there crying on me, and only then did I realize how worried he was about me. . . .

That all lasted for a while, Ryuuken explained to me that I should drink some more water and later he and my dad were going to come back to ask me questions but for now I needed to rest

"Yeah, yeah ok I got it now let me get some rest!" I shouted for the fifth time pushing my dad away "Let go goat face!" and with a little help from Ryuuken we finally got him off and out of the room, leaving me alone and to my thoughts

I quietly scratched my head 'What happened? I remember walking down that street when. . . Oh yeah! Byakuya! And that Lady! Oh crap is she alright? And just why was Byakuya, of all people, doing this?' I thought quietly to myself when all of a sudden I was interrupted with a load shout

"Ichigo! Are you ok! We heard you were attacked!" I looked up to see Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika

"Of course I'm fine! Why are people thinking I'm not going to be ok?"

I saw that they glanced at each other, something clear that I'm missing something "Ichigo" Toshiro started softly "you were found nearly dead from blood loss and the body of a dead woman just a couple feet away. You were almost the victim of a murderer that's been killing people for the last month or so" he stated carefully and I just stared at him

"M-murderer?" I looked down thinking about this, because that would mean Byakuya is the one that has been doing this. . .

"Oh don't be so glum about it! You're alive so what's the big deal!" Ikkaku said clearly going through death as a normal thing

"Quiet down Ikkaku, it's not beautiful to shout like that" Yumichika pointed in

"Oh shut up!"

"Stop fighting you two! Well Bye Ichigo! I hope you feel better and watch out don't let something happen like that again!" Rangiku said as she pulled Ikkaku and Yumichika out the door

Toshiro quietly looked at me and said "be careful out there" it was so quiet I had to lean forward to hear it right.

"Come on Captain! Hurry up!" Rangiku shouted from outside the door. Toshiro looked at me again and left, me being left again to the silence of the room

I sighed 'So does that make Byakuya the murderer? Or could it have been coincidence that happened? No it couldn't be because of the woman and how he attacked me . . . but then wouldn't he want me dead? Maybe I was meant to die but I lived? Does that mean he will come back to kill me?' I thought over again as my thoughts raced for all the options

'How could this be happening? This is just too weird. . . I mean come on! Why would Byakuya attack and kill all those people . . .? It's just. . . It couldn't happen! No way!'  
When once again the door flew open and Rukia come flying in, kicking me in the head "Ow! Why did you do that!" I yelled at her holding my head

"Idiot! What were you doing walking around at night with all that's been going on with the murder?" she yelled back

I was about to say something back to her when I noticed Renji and. . . . Byakuya standing at the door. Renji had his arms crossed and gave me this hard stare while Byakuya stood there with that normal black and cold face.

Rukia looked back at them and sighed "what were you doing anyway?"

"I just wanted to go for a walk!" I said trying to defend myself here

"Why?" Renji butted it looking at me like I was the idiot

"There was nothing better to do" I stared right back at him

I looked at all three of them, my eyes lingering on Byakuya as he still stood in the same spot "So did Rangiku or my dad tell you I what happened to me and you came her to punch some sense into me?"

"No they didn't need to; it's all over the news! I was watching some human world TV with Brother when it came on! It said about how you are the first person to live after an attack! I told Renji about it and we came here to see if you were ok!"

I was shocked once again "It's on TV?" *I glance at Byakuya again "Why did Byakuya come?"

Rukia was going to say something when his voice cut through hers "Can I not see if you are alright Kurosaki?"

I looked at him skeptically thinking it would be best if I didn't say anything about what happened "hm fine then" I mutter when I was once again hit on the head "The hell!"

"Don't be so disrespectful to Brother! He came all this way to see if you were alright!" She shouted again

I sighed "Fine, fine! Sorry!"

"Rukia, Renji. Would you mind if I had a moment alone with Kurosaki?" Byakuya said all high and proud like

"Of course Brother!" Rukia said and pulled Renji with her out of the room

Byakuya smirked at me and shut and locked the door. I gulped knowing I wouldnt be able to protect myself.  
He walked over to me slowly; He kept his eyes on mine till he made it to the bed, leaning over so he was face to face with me

"What do you want" I said looking away, breaking the staring contest we had going on

I heard him chuckle and bring him mouth close to my ear, whispering "Would you have learned from the first time not to take your eyes off me?" as he said that he had me pinned again

"H-hey! Get off!" I yelled struggling to get free from his hold

He laughed again, running his hand over the bandages over my neck "My, my, how horrible. Covering up that beautiful mark I gave you" he said tearing the bandages away to revile the bite mark he left on my neck "There that's better, don't you think?" He said nudging my neck

I winced as my neck was still sore from what happened "Stop it! What is it you even want from me?" I wanted to voice my thoughts and figure this entire thing out

"That's easy" He started out looking me in the eyes as he said it

"I want you as my mate"

**Thanks for reading please review!**

**Byakuya: yes please do, Gin will write these stories faster and I can have what's mine *holds onto Ichigo*  
Ichigo: Hey! Come on! Let go! *struggles*  
Me: Hahaha! Tell me what you think should happen to these two! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter five! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

"_That's easy" He started out looking me in the eyes as he said it _

"_I want you as my mate" _

I stared at him with disbelief "you . . . what?" I could not believe he said that. This all has to be some kind of big joke! Byakuya Kuchiki is the cold Captain of the Gotei 13 not some. . Some killer and someone that wants me as their-their mate! But before I could continue with that train of thought he started talking again

"You heard me. I want you as my mate, and in time I'm the only person you will think of and want" He said quietly going back to nudging my neck again, and I winced "does that hurt?" he mumbled against me, nudging harder

I help my breath keeping myself from letting out a little yelp "Yes! Now stop it!" I heard him laugh at me and I thought to myself that if he ever loosened his grip on me, I was going to get free and punch him in the face

I felt him move one hand around my neck and I gulped, clearly not sure if he was going to hurt me when I heard him utter "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you . . . much" My eyes widen when I heard the 'much' part of it

"What do you mean you're not going to hurt me much?" I struggled more trying to get out of his hold, but when his hand slipped up onto my face I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or more afraid.  
I felt his thumb stroke my cheek so soft I almost didn't feel it and when I looked up at his eyes I swear I caught a loving look before it disappeared in a few seconds as well as his hand on my cheek

"It means what it sounds like, I do not wish to hurt you-" he leaned forward and once again whispered in my ear "- but seeing as your neck still hurts from last time, it's going to be very sore when you wake up"

"W-when I wake up! Are you saying you're going to knock me out?" I shouted, I mean, wouldn't anyone else?

He sighed "Ichigo-" When did he start calling me by my first name? "- I hope you know that I do plan on having another taste of your blood and whether you comply or not is of no matter to me" he stated but before I had a chance he started again " and I do not want to sit and talk this out to you. I'm not as patient as I look"

"W-wait! Come on! Bya-! AHH- MUMMPH!" I let out a loud scream that was quickly cover by Byakuya who had his fangs shoved in my neck once again

I could feel that sharp pain in my neck along with a draining feeling as I felt my energy leave me but yet it almost seemed . . . pleasurable. I didn't know if that was some trick he could do to me or something but it started to worry me, but sadly I couldn't put more to the thought as it was the last thing in my mind before I passed out from Byakuya again, knowing it wouldn't be the last time either too

_Byakuya's POV_

I drank my little strawberry's blood slowly knowing he would pass out pretty fast and he did just that in a moment, mirroring my thoughts

Quietly I pulled away from him, licking at his neck getting the blood that was still flowing, stopping it slowly. Once done with that I looked at my beautiful handiwork on his neck; a big bruise along with little cuts

I stared at it for a while longer then covered it to my disliking, as I would rather show it to prove he is mine and mine alone, but I can't have people asking questions about it that would be too risky. If people started asking questions they just might start to realize all the things that I have been up to lately, and that would not end well.

Standing, I walk back to the door giving one last glance to my sleeping soon-to-be mate hoping when he wakes up he isn't in too much pain. Looking back to the door I unlock it and walk out and give a firm stare at Rukia and Renji who had jumped up when they heard the door open

"Have a good talk Brother?" Rukia asked and tried walking past me into the room, most likely to try and talk with Ichigo

"It was good, and Kurosaki is sleeping. He needed some rest" I stared down at her, knowing she would believe all we had was a little chat

"Oh ok, that's good then!" she replied with a happy smile and then turned to Renji "Come on Renji! If we hurry we can go find Rangiku and have a fun time at the mall! That is . . . if it's ok Brother?" She turned her head back at me

"It is fine, you can go. I will be looking around town." I stated and walked away and out of the hospital

_Ichigo's POV_

~Hours Later~

Slowly I came to and once I did and got my thoughts together, I thought about how I was slowly going to kill that man because this was the second time he has done this! And then he also said that crap about how he wanted me as a mate! I mean what the hell?This is all just some freak joke! He couldn't have been serious about wanting that, and if he did there is no way I would ever agree to it!

Then there is also the question of what Byakuya is . . . because there is no way he is a Soul Reaper with what he is doing, so just what could he be?

I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open with a soft 'click' and turned to see who was intruding in my hospital room, my thoughts jumping to maybe it was Byakuya but when I saw it was only my dad and Ryuuken I let out a sigh of relief

"Hello Ichigo, I see your awake, how are you feeling?" Ryuuken asked looking at his clipboard then back up to me waiting for an answer

"Err, I'm doing good, still a little tired but good" I said scratching behind my head, giving him a smile

"That's good to hear, and your neck?" he continued to ask and started to write on his clipboard

"My neck?" I said tilting my head a little but quickly regretting it as pain shot through me "Sore. Very, very sore"

"Now that's a little strange. I gave you some drugs (1.) so your neck shouldn't be hurting too much. Mind if I take a look." It wasn't really a question as he was already next to me undoing the bandages

I heard him and my dad gasp and I wondered how bad my neck must have looked to get that response out of them

"That looks worse than before!" I heard Ryuuken say and my dad quickly commented about it as well

"Worse? That doesn't even describe it! It looks horrible!" He shouted looking angrily at my neck "Ichigo! Who did this to you?"

Me, not knowing if I should tell or not, went with not telling the truth because of what Byakuya might do knowing I had told someone he was doing this so I just answered with a simple "I don't know"

Ryuuken gave me a look that told me he didn't believe me "You don't remember? I sure anybody would remember if they were attacked again."

"Well I don't remember! So too bad!" I looked at him with an annoyed look, trying to put on a good act

"Maybe it was someone that visited you?" My dad inquired "So who all visited?"

"Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya" I answered back confidently

Ryuuken wrote down the names and lowered his clipboard and looked at me "We will be back later to ask more questions." He stated and quickly left the room

My dad gave me a hard stare and said in an angry tone "Whoever did this son, I will get them and make them pay" and with that he left the room and it started to sink in how bad all this is

With the murders, Byakuya, him attacking me, what he wants from me –lie or not-, and everything in general. This is all just some big mess and I was stuck in the middle of it all

With another sigh I looked at the bedside table to see a glass of water, not knowing how long it's been sitting there, I picked it up and took some big gulps of water to try and sooth my aching neck.

I leaned back and turned on my side so I could stare at the wall and I quietly mumbled to myself "I need some more sleep . . ." and with that I fell back asleep hoping this al would get over and done with, that Byakuya would forget about what he said to me and didn't harm another person, and that everything would just go back to normal . . .

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it please Review! Haha oh yes Byakuya would like to say a little something~  
Byakuya: Thanks Gin . . . anyways please do review, Gin will try to go much faster in writing everything, oh and you will get a cookie *holds up a cookie* I know you all want it so Review!  
Ichigo: Hey! Isn't that cheating? Bribing them with cookies? And who would fall for that?  
Me: *eating a bunch of cookies* wha-?  
Ichigo: -_- I have nothing to say to you  
Me:*shrugs and continues eating* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! And someone gets a Byakuya cookie! :D Thanks for the review yuroxxie317! Here is your cookie!  
Byakuya:*hands over a cookie* thank you  
Ichigo: *tied up for trying to get rid of the bribing cookies*  
Me: Bleach Belongs to Tit Kubo!**

_With another sigh I looked at the bedside table to see a glass of water, not knowing how long it's been sitting there, I picked it up and took some big gulps of water to try and sooth my aching neck._

_I leaned back and turned on my side so I could stare at the wall and I quietly mumbled to myself "I need some more sleep . . ." and with that I fell back asleep hoping this all would get over and done with, that Byakuya would forget about what he said to me and didn't harm another person, and that everything would just go back to normal . . . _

With a loud yawn I started to wake from my slumber. I started to sit up till I felt the huge pain residing in my shoulders, neck and head so I just laid back down staring up at the ceiling. New thoughts came to mind, what if they figured it out? That Byakuya has been the one doing this all, he is doing this to me? Goat-face would kill him! . . . Or at least try to. Plus he and Mr. Uryu are going to ask and look everyone over that had come and visited me. Then they are coming back to ask me questions!

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a slight tapping on the window and I swear I almost had a heart attack. There he was, standing there as if nothing was wrong! Byakuya was staring at me, his face blank of any emotion.

"Open the window Ichigo, I don't have all day." He said, with annoyance clearly showing in his voice.

I jumped up from where I was laying, ignoring the pain because I was more scared of what might happen if I didn't move fast enough. Quickly I opened the widow as far as possible, allowing Byakuya inside.

"Good." He stared at me and I wobbled a little, having been in bed all this time I was having a little trouble standing. Luckily or maybe not so luckily Byakuya managed to catch me before I hit the ground.

"T-thanks. . ." I mumbled quietly, hoping he would release me soon, but sadly that little part didn't happen as he just picked me up and laid me back in bed, sitting down next to me.  
I stared up at him, my normal scowl back on my face. Byakuya only rivaled it with him own cold stare. I finally lost the battle looking away slightly and I mumbled out "What do you want?"

I heard him sigh slightly "What did you say to Isshin and Ryuuken? They called both me and Rukia asking questions. Do you know how much that put me at risk of being found out?!" He said it as if he was lecturing me. I knew I was in trouble now

So in retaliation I stated "I only said what wouldn't give out too much information! There is no way I would speak of this to anyone!"

His eyes narrowed slightly and a frown started to form on his face "And just _what _did you say to them?" I was about to say what when he started again "and start from the beginning"

I let out a heavy sigh "Dad and had walked in asking how I was feeling and how my neck was, I answered with worse.-" I saw him look down a little " freaked a little and took my bandages off and started to stare at my neck. They said it looked terrible!" ok so now I was trying to make him feel bad, so what? It's satisfying to see Byakuya flinch a little whenever I exaggerate this, and he deserves it! "So they started asking questions and I said I just didn't know. You're lucky they didn't see through it and try to get the truth out of me!" I gave him a long stare and then I added "Plus if my dad ever finds out, he **will **kill you."

Byakuya stared into my eyes for a while and I shifted uncomfortably. I felt like he could read my thoughts; even maybe stare into my soul with that look. It was that what scared me really.

He leaned forward getting closer to me and I just leaned back farther away from him. That was in till my back hit the bed and he just kept getting closer but amazingly he stopped right as our noses touched. I heard him whisper to me "Are you ok?" It took me aback. The last thing I expected him to say was those words.

It took me a couple seconds to realize I needed to answer him "Y-yeah, I'm fine" I stared back at his eyes and slowly, as if by magic, I forgot how close Byakuya was to me, what might be going on around me, and any pain I was feeling. It was almost like a trance. All I wanted was to stare into his eyes forever. I felt warm, comfortable and almost even happy. Just all this was made by Byakuya's stare, and just like that my mind slowly stopped any thought process and I fully relaxed, just staring at nothing.

When I heard his voice close to my ear I gave him my full attention "Ichigo, I'm going to ask you a favor and you got to do it for me. Got that?" I nodded "Good. I'm going to head back out the window and I want you to follow me but go through the door. You can't get caught so make sure no one see's where you're going." A couple moments after he said this he got off me. He walked towards the open window while I quietly stared at his retreating back right as he jumped out the window.

Silently I got up and walked out the door. I noticed that most of them ignored me even though I was a patient in the hospital. Only a few looked at me and tried to ask questions but I only continued walking, leaving them sputtering after me.

After a while of wondering around the hospital I heard footsteps following me. Once I looked behind me I saw some doctors and nurses following me, with that I only walked faster in hopes they would fall behind. Sadly they kept up the pursuit and just after I had found the exit, Dr. Ishida and dad were in front of it.

"Ichigo what are you doing? Go back to your room!" I heard my dad shout to me but that only encouraged me to do as Byakuya-sama told me to do. _Wait when did I start calling him 'Byakuya__**-sama**__' w-what?_ I was knocked off that train of thought and went back to trying to get out of here, like that never a cured to me.

Now how is it I'm getting out of here? I will need to get past both dad and Mr. Ishida. I can either tackle past them, try to run around them, or maybe just plain out attack them. I think if I tackle them they would stay down long enough for me to get out of sight, they could corner me better since there is the both of them, and for attack one of the doctors behind me might be able to knock me out. . . My best choice is to tackle through them and just keep on running. Yes that's what I will do

I charged at them both that were blocking my way. I saw their eyes widen as they wouldn't be able to move out of they as I ran into them. I fell to the ground but quickly picked myself up and continued running.

Give or take a couple minutes of running Dad and Dr. Ishida were gone. I ran into an ally way to catch my breath. Leaning against the wall I walked farther in to make sure I was not seen, when I felt someone place their arms around me "W-what? Who are yo-?!" I was cut short when the man started talking

"Calm down, it's only me" I relaxed once he said that, realizing it was only Byakuya-sama . . .

'_Wait a minute. . . I am back to the '-Sama' stuff? What the hell is going on with me?! Why was I letting him hold me like this? I need to get out of this_! I shook my head as if to shake the feeling that was slowly leaving my body. It was as if he was controlling me! Why, how dare him!

"Aw it seems you have woken from my trance . . . how sad. Oh well we will just have to do things this way" I felt him tighten his grip around me to the point I felt it was hard to breath. I need to get out of this!

Wait, why do I get the feeling of déjà vu? Oh that's right, because Byakuya keeps doing this! This sure is getting pretty annoying!

"Cut the crap Byakuya! What do you want?" I wasn't going to beat around the bush, and I also didn't have the time to try

"Oh what do you mean my strawberry?" Fuck he was doing this on purpose to make me made! I'm going to hurt him so much!

"Just let me go!" that's when it happened . . . I was swinging my legs and thrashing. I ended up hitting him where it hurt. He let go of me and grabbed his crotch falling to his knees. I kicked him in the face hoping that would only increase my time I had to get away

I started backing up when I saw him glare up at me and pant out "I'm going . . . to punish. . . . You now. . ." if he had said something else I wouldn't have been able to catch it because by that point I was already running for dear life. He was going to do something to me if he caught me and probably take me somewhere no one would be able to hear me scream, I just know it.

My thoughts were racing with things Byakuya might do to me and more only flooded my mind when I hit a dead end. Shit. I need to hide and fast, looking around quickly I saw there where bunches of trash around me; piles of boxes, papers, torn and stained blankets, and even a basket or two.

I ran over to the pile of boxes and started making a spot for me. Grabbing a blanket and a box I threw the blanket over me and the box in front. Hoping this make shift hide out would be enough, I held my breath and waited for Byakuya to come see a dead end and leave to find me.

Oh if only it went that smoothly. I heard running that slowed to walking then stop. I wanted to look but knew if I did, he would find me. If I breathed he would find me. If I did anything, **he would find me**. I tried to sink lower and cover myself more. Just so he would never see me.

Once I heard footsteps walking back the way they came I almost sighed in relief, thanking whatever god was out there that liked me enough to live. Or that was in till I was quickly uncovered. I hadn't even heard him running over to me.

I didn't want to look up, but I betrayed myself and glanced up at Byakuya. He was pissed and he was showing that very clearly on his face. I saw his lip was split on the side. That was from my kick. . .

"I hope you know how much trouble you're in Kurosaki." Byakuya grounded out, anger and annoyance lining his words.

**OH Strawberry is in trouble~~  
Ichigo: Oh shut up! *Still tied up*  
Me: This is what you get for trying to steal the cookies! . . . And kicking Byakuya but the cookies are more important! *covers Ichigo's mouth with duct tape*  
Byakuya: *sighs and pinches the bridge of my nose* Thanks for reading please review  
Me: what no "I'm going to hurt you two" *copying Byakuya's voice*  
Byakuya: *whacks Gin over the head with a metal pole* with every review Gin gets hit more and will write faster  
Me: *groan* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! Along with poor, poor Ichigo's punishment. May the fun begin! **_  
I didn't want to look up, but I betrayed myself and glanced up at Byakuya. He was pissed and he was showing that very clearly on his face. I saw his lip was split on the side. That was from my kick. . . _

"_I hope you know how much trouble you're in Kurosaki." Byakuya grounded out, anger and annoyance lining his words. _

I gulped knowing full well I was screwed.

In a fast movement Byakuya grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up and started taking me back through the alleyways we ran through.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled at him as I struggled to get out of his hold. I managed to pull out of my shirt and get a couple of feet away from him before he caught my arm in a tight hold. Damn that hurt.

"Try to get away again and you will only be increasing your punishment" Byakuya said in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my chest and waist, keeping me close to him.

"And just what is my punishment? Hmm? Going to bite me again?" I retaliated as I struggled against him, trying to elbow him.

He got into my side view and I turned my head enough to better look at him. With a slight snicker he gave with smile that looked to deadly to even be called a smile. "Oh no, that would be going easy on you, almost a 'get out of jail free card'. And I plan to make you regret ever trying to hurt me and run away; Ichigo Kurosaki, you will be mine. Even if I have to be forceful." I had a guess of what he meant but I was going to ask anyway

"W-what do you mean by that?" My head was turned as far as it could to look at Byakuya

"Easy, it means I'm going to-" He chuckled "-rape you."

My eyes widened "Y-you wouldn't do that!" This had to be some kind of joke! "Why would you even want to r-r-rape me?!"

"Oh my lovely Strawberry, I have wanted you since we first met."

I shuddered when I heard that. I stared at the ground in disbelief, shock and fear. I was going to lose my virginity to this guy, and then there was my pride and dignity he was also going to take away . . . what else was he going to take away from me?

While in my thoughts I didn't notice how I was being picked up bridal style and carried out of the ally and into a crowd. It was later when I noticed I was moving but wasn't walking, that I was being carried by this sociopath.

I struggled against his hold once again but this time not as hard, I was slowly losing my will because I knew I was going to lose this man and I wouldn't be able to fight him with a winning chance.

I stopped all together when I heard him whisper to me to stop moving and that people would start staring. So to make sure I didn't draw attention to myself I stopped. There was no way I was getting caught like this.

Quietly I whispered to him "Can you put me down? I can walk you know. ."

"No"

"Why?"

"You might run away again"

"Come on! It's not like I can get away!"

"Too bad then, I want to get there as fast as we can"

I stared up at him with a scowl "There? Just where is 'There'?"

With a glance at me he continued talking "We are almost there, so stop with your questions."

I huffed and crossed my arms and wiggled in his arms. When he gave me a questioning look I mumbled 'if I was going to be in his arms I was going to be comfy'.

I took a look at where we were, it seemed we were at the edge of town by now, how long have we been walking? Have I been really not paying that much attention to where I was?

I noticed that Byakuya was getting faster as he walked, almost into a full run now, as he said we must be close. It wasn't till minutes later I noticed a building in the distances, deep into the woods. _No one would even hear my screams this far back in_.

It was a couple more minutes till we reached the door but to me it all came to fast.

One way or another he got the door open even with me in his arms, but the door shut as fast as it was opened and we were inside. I was inside and now locked to my doom; locked away from any hope of getting away.

I felt his stare "I hope you are regretting what you did back there" I didn't say a word, now drowning in sadness

The silence stretched out as he climbed the stairs to a room at the very end of the hallway, the door already agar from previous use. Byakuya didn't seem to be worried about it; he must have been planning something like this.

Once inside the room he threw me on the bed in a surprise attack of kisses and grips that would soon turn to bruises. I cried out for him to stop but he ignored them continuing on with his work

My clothes were being torn off my body at an alarming rate and he wasn't hiding his roughness with me, leaving my skin hurt

By this time I was screaming "Byakuya! Byakuya! Please, oh gods, please! Stop! Stop it!" I sobbed for this all to stop

I felt his close to my ear; I whimpered "Do you regret it? Regret hurting me? Do you feel it? That _fear"_

Tears fell as I nodded my head fast, little screaks escaping my throat; slowly he pulled my head up so my eyes met his

A smirk played across his face and an evil but sad gleam in his eyes "I'm sorry for making you cry but you needed a lessen taught to you"

In a whisper I asked "I-is it over? A-are you done no-now?"

His face grew blank "No it's not over Ichigo, you still have more to this lesson"

I was pulled up and taken to a wall that had chains, I brought little resistance to what was about to happen

It was like a flash of eternity; fast but so long. He chained me and walked back, picking up a whip over in the corner of the room but he soon returned to me. He brought the whip up high and brought it back down against my back with a load CRACK. Pain erupted from the hit; I wasn't given a time for a second of rest, he struck me again and again and again. . .

This lasted for so long I thought I would pass out from the pain but once I thought I was going to be hit again to my sweet, sweet surprise he stopped. Never before was I so relieved in my life

My muscles twitched and shook from effort and pain. Byakuya dropped the whip and unchained me, catching as I fell. I let out a loud screech as he touched my injured back

Faintly I heard him say "I'm sorry but you needed to realize you cannot be so rude you future mate, I'm sorry . . . "

It wasn't even a minute after that I passed out, sub coming to the darkness. . .

**Sorry if it seemed choppy! I have been on and off with this story! School has started up and I'm just so tired! So sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
Oh and did I mention. . . NO RAPE SORRY XD hope you guys settled for whipping! Please review thank you!**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading another chapter! Here you go~ Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!**

_Faintly I heard him say "I'm sorry but you needed to realize you cannot be so rude you future mate, I'm sorry . . . " _

_It wasn't even a minute after that I passed out, sub coming to the darkness. . ._

. . .

Later I awoke to silence and an aching back. I groaned and covered my eyes with the crook of my arm; I just wanted to go back to bed and enter my dream land and forget about everything; even if for just a little while

The door creak open and in came Byakuya, he had a sorry face and a tray full of food. Softly he said "hi" and came into the room fully. He held the tray out in front of him "Here I made you some food, I hope you like it. . . "

I said nothing and turned away from him, lying on my side and pouting like a child. Why should I be nice to that guy! He whipped me! Like actually whipping me! Who does that?!

He sighed softly and I heard him put the tray down somewhere, I hadn't gotten a good look when I woke up.

He got up on the bed and crawled over to me, lying behind me while wrapping a protective arm around me. Quietly I tried to scoot away but he held strong.

"Ichigo you must understand, I will hold dominance over you, and you will not get away. You are going to be mine"

I glared at the wall and elbowed him, whispering "Get off me, I don't want you"

He gave me a little squeeze then got up, leaving me strangely cold

"If you don't want me here, then I will just leave you locked in this room" I turned sharply to look at him, but only managing a groan as my erupted in pain; Byakuya only gave me a blank look, like the face he normally had in the Soul Society

"I will only come here to check on your back and bring you food, have a good day" and just like the he walked out the door, shutting and locking it

I stared at the door in disbelief, I thought he wanted to be with me, not lock me in his room

I looked at the food he had brought in, a sudden hunger hitting me. I pulled the tray over to me and looked over the food. It looked pretty good. . . . But what if he put something in it? What if he left to trick me or something? No, I won't eat this food. . .

. . .

This continued for a couple of days. He would come in to give me food or check my back, I would say nothing, and he would say nothing and so on and so on. It wasn't till I finally got to annoyed by this all I decided to say something

Just as Byakuya was about to unwrap my bandages I grabbed ahold of his wrist, holding tight. He raised an eye brow at that action. _Too late to go back now I guess._

"Byakuya, I want answers, and I'm in no mood to wait"

He smirked ever so slight "eat something and I will explain it to you" After that he got up and left the room, leaving the door open.

I hurried over to a tray that had fresh food on it, eating it slowly so I don't end up chocking on it

After I finished the whole tray I walk out into the hallway, looking side to side; seeing to my left more doors and to my right a stair way leading down stairs. I opted for the stairs

I walked down quietly looking over the railing and saw into the kitchen where Byakuya sat at the table wait for me

Walking a little faster I came into the room, standing there with my hands balled at my sides and I stared at Byakuya, my normal scowl on my face

It wasn't till his gaze landed on me I felt naked to his stare. I was only in a pair of pants and had bandages covering my mid-section

Byakuya waved his hand at a seat in front of him "sit down"

Slowly I pulled the chair out of its spot to sit in it. I slid into the chair and put my hands in my lap, already starting my questions "What are you? Why are you doing this? What about Soul Society? Why do you want me so badly?"

He held his hand up to keep me quiet "slow down, slow down!" he put his hand back down and picked up his drink which had just been sitting on the table with steam coming off it

"If you want answers give me a question one at a time, got it?"

I sighed softly "ok. . ." I looked up straight into his eyes, ready to question him "why are you doing this to me? All those people you hurt?"

He placed his cup back down "That's easy, well you see. I am what people call a Vampire. A creature that lives off others, a blood sucker if you will" he looked away and decided to stare at the wall for the time being "I drink others blood for food, that what I was doing to those people and you"

"Then why didn't you kill me yet?" I inquired softly

"Like I have said so many times before this Ichigo, you are my soon to be mate" he glanced back at me "someone who will spend the rest of this dreadful eternity with me"

I felt myself blush a deep red "why me?!" I questioned loudly

"We are soul mates; meant to be"

"Come on! That can NOT be true!" I covered my face in embarrassment

Suddenly he slammed his hand against the table and stood up so fast his chair fell back "Just why can it not be true! What is so wrong about it Ichigo!"

My eyes widen in shock and I pressed against the back of my chair "B-Byakuya?"

He huffed slightly and stormed around the table before I could react as fast as he got to me he pulled me up and into a powerful kiss

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan as his body pressed against mine, as his lips pressed against mine, at the raw love I could feel from him

Slowly he pulled away from the kiss, allowing me air that I gladly took in. He nudged his face against my neck as he held me tightly. Muffled he said "Was that really so bad Ichigo? Didn't you like it? Why do you keep denying yourself? We are meant to be. . "

I allowed my breath to even before I said anything else "it wasn't bad b-but you can't j-j-just do this to people! I-I mean come on! How did you expect me to believe this? . . ."

He sighed "I guess it was a little out there for you to believe this first thing. . . "

"Byakuya . . . Uh. . . Could you please let go of me?" I asked awkwardly

"Why?" he stared at me confusedly

"Well uh for one, you have a tight grip on my back . . . and it sort of really hurts. . . "

A look of understanding pasted across his face "Oh! I'm sorry Ichigo!" he quickly let go of me

"Thanks. . . "

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN haha nothing that exiting happened besides the kiss huh? Hope you all liked it! If you have any questions that need answered I will put it in here and are there in chapters anyone wants redone for the "D.T.T.W.H Rejects"? If so please tell me thank you!**

**Byakuya: *hold Ichigo tightly* yes please do review**

**Ichigo: *crosses my arms, looking away with a blush* you just might get a cookie. . .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Hope you like the chapter!** **  
Byakuya: Wow so many get cookies! Ichigo! Hand them out please!  
Ichigo: * Hands cookies out to GrimmjowUkitakeUlquiorra, Nazrita, Rentamiya and Bloody Kitten* Thanks for the review **

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo!**

"_Byakuya . . . Uh. . . Could you please let go of me?" I asked awkwardly _

"_Why?" he stared at me confusedly _

"_Well uh for one, you have a tight grip on my back . . . and it sort of really hurts. . . " _

_A look of understanding pasted across his face "Oh! I'm sorry Ichigo!" he quickly let go of me_

"_Thanks. . . "_

I cough to try and settle the awkwardness that was now in the air

"How about we sit down, no?" Byakuya said softly

I nod softly and sit back down, Byakuya picks his chair back up and sitting down

He grunts and says softly "sorry for, uhhh kissing you so unexpectedly "

I blush a deep shade of red, '_Man! I probably look like Renji's hair right now!' _ "It's fine. . ."

I could see he was about to say something else but there was sudden ringing, it was his phone. He got up and picked up, turning his back to me

"Hello?"

I can barely hear what the other end is saying "_. . . Kuc. . ki. . .We. .. Problems . . . help. . "_

I could hear a slight strain in his voice "I will be right over" he hung up fast and turned to me, he had his blank face on "Ichigo, an important matter as popped up, I need to leave you hear, will I need to lock you in that room again?"

My eye twitches; he thinks I need to be locked in a room?! That bastard! "No! Why would you think I need to stay in one room like a child?!"

He blinks "I'm just making sure you don't run off, it would be very bothersome if I had to go out and chase you"

"Oh whatever! Go do what is so important! Go on!" I waved my hands at him, making him rush a little as he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes

"Fine, Fine, calm it down Ichi'!" He said that as he opened that door and as he was leaving he said "Be good, got it?" and shut the door tight behind him

I moved over to the window to watch him leave; it was like all of hell was after him with how fast he going off. Which made me think, what was so important that would make him go that fast?

How interesting, something can make that man hurry! I smile once he is completely out of view. This is my chance to get out and see my family and friends!

I grab ahold of the door handle and twist. It stops about halfway so I try again the other way, it does the same. I jiggle the door, it still doesn't budge. Fuck, he locked the door behind him.

"Son of a—grah! Come on!" I kick the door in my frustration only to remember I don't have shoes on. I grab my foot in pain and hop up and down till I finally loose balance and fall to my butt.

I glared at the floor as I rub my foot solemnly. Why did Byakuya have to fucking lock the door behind him? Make me kick the door in anger? It's his fault! Not really, but it makes me feel better to blame him!

After I was done rubbing my foot and whipping away the brimming tears – but it's not like it hurt so much I was crying!- I got up slowly, wobbling a little, and headed over to the refrigerator to get some ice for my foot

But when I looked in there, might I say I was surprised even though I shouldn't have been, there were so many packets of blood! I mean what the hell?! He has to eat but come on?! He has like fifty bags in there!

I looked around, even though I knew no one was there, and quietly I picked on of the packets up. I held it in both my hands and turned it over to get a full look of it. Sadly the packet was sitting on ice like the other ones and it was very slippery and I couldn't get a good grip on it.

I dropped it

Once it hit the ground, blood exploded out of the packet it was being held in. My eyes widened and I muttered "Shit!"

Quickly I got down to my knees and placed my hands on the blood on the ground "Shit, shit, shit! Byakuya is going to kill me for this!"

I didn't notice that when I was running my hands through my hair I was getting blood all over myself. I just continued trying to figure out how to clean up this mess, Byakuya could be home at any minute!

I got up quickly and started moving things out of the way, got some towels and got back down to clean up to blood.

I was about half was done when I heard loud noises coming closer to the door; I looked up sacredly at the door as it opened.

**Byakuya's P.O.V**

I rushed out the door from Ichigo as he told me to hurry; did he think this would be his chance to get away? Silly child!

As I shut the door behind me I made sure to lock it tight, I really can't have him getting out now can I? It really is annoying having to go after my mate as he tries to run away, it would only be inconvenient for me to go after him. Right now I have something to do.

I had to go to a place called Cielos tierra santa*. That place was the home to a very dangerous group of people called Hunters. Hunters kill vampires and werewolves to make sure humans stay alive. Of course they only have mandatory things such as a cross, holy water, a wooden stake, silver bullets and knife and their nasty attitude.

I pulled the hood up to my jacket, I'm almost there. . .

***Cielos tierra santa = Heavens holy ground, according to Google  
Ok, ok, ok I'm cutting off here; of course I am adding the 10****th**** chapter right after this so no big deal. Sorry it seems like I have not posted this up in so long, I was banned from the computer for a while because of a bad grade T~T sorry.  
Byakuya: you better be sorry! I want to torment my little berry for when I get back!  
Ichigo: oh quiet you! Please Review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the 10****th**** chapter, have fun with it.  
Bleach belong to Tite Kubo  
we are still in Byakuya's P.O.V**

_I had to go to a place called Cielos tierra santa*. That place was the home to a very dangerous group of people called Hunters. Hunters kill vampires and werewolves to make sure humans stay alive. Of course they only have mandatory things such as a cross, holy water, a wooden stake, silver bullets and knife and their nasty attitude._

_I pulled the hood up to my jacket, I'm almost there. . . _

As I neared Cielos tierra santa, which looked like a giant castle, I could see destruction from within cause by my friends. There were little fires here and there along with yelling as the hunters were organizing themselves.

I stayed close to the tree line; my friends already know I'm here, they will find me soon so for now I will watch the craziness.

I turn my head slightly to look at the side of the castle and saw my friends running my way, bloody and beaten.

"Byakuya!-" One of them yelled to me as they all got closer "-Glad you made it! Now let's get out of here!"

Nodding slightly, I motioned then the way I came from "Come on, to my place." So we went back, me in the front

As we left there were shouts behind us as the Hunters tried to follow, luckily we are still faster.

Once we neared my home I decided to mention Ichigo to them; I slowed to a stop and looked at them. The group was made of Juushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyouraku, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Zaraki Kenpachi.

Ukitake looked at me in confusion "What is the problem Byakuya?"

I scratched the back of my head softly "Well. . . My soon to be mate is there. . ."

They looked at me in surprise. Shunsui was the first to smile and ask "Well that's great! Who is the lucky one?"

I looked to the side and said a little softer "Uh, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Their reactions sure were interesting, so interesting it cannot be written down, sorry fan girls.

I continued walking back to my house; we were only at the tree line surrounding the place. The others stuttered after me and now followed a little uneasily.

"Uhh Byakuya . . . you mean the Ichigo Kurosaki? The one that helped Rukia?" asked Ukitake as he neared to stand next to me

"The one and only" I stated as the house was only a couple feet now

"HAHA! Byakuya you got a strong one! Hope you don't mind if I beat him up a little!" Bellowed Kenpachi

I glared at him "You better not harm him unless you do plan on dying Zaraki"

This time Mayuri spoke up "I would like to see you try"

Instead of retaliating I just unlocked the door and said to them "Really, be nice to him" and I walked in only to stop and stare at Ichigo who so happened to be sitting on the ground, covered in blood and trying to clean up.

All was silent

"Ichigo . . ." I started "What happened" I asked calmly

He mumbled as he tried to get the words out, standing at the same time "W-well . . . I was looking for something to eat and uh . . . I found the packets of blood so I. . . Uh . . . might have dropped one?"

I rubbed my hand against my face, sighing "And why did you feel the need to pick it up?"

He looked to the floor, looking like a child in the process but only with a scowl "I just wanted to look at it. . ."

Quietly I walked forward, the others laughing softly behind, and moved everything aside to help clean up.

Ichigo got back down, solemnly cleaning, and looked just cute while doing it; almost like a house wife. I snickered under my breath at the thought of it. . .

'_Is that you Byakuya-sama? Oh good, you're home! I have a nice warm cup of blood waiting for you!" and he would have a nice big cup of hot blood there for me on the table. As I would sit down he would massage my shoulders slowly to ease any knots in them, giving me soft kisses on my neck. . . '_

Oh that would be a nice site to see but an unlikely one. How disappointing

Once we finished up we moved everything back to their original places and got everyone settled. I had somehow managed to get Ichigo to help clean up my friends by getting him to bring all the things we needed. Maybe he felt bad for the mess he made

**Okay, okay, okay . . . I'm not sure how this one really settles with me so please do tell me if anything is amiss? Or what you thought of it in a review? Thanks  
and sorry again, I was grounded from the computer thanks to a bad grade, don't be made at me! But here are two chapters that hopefully make you all feel better? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry Its taken me so long you guys, I've been really busy. I even have a new laptop but even then I've tried to get word on here (The only thing I have is something called "WordPad") So If anything is off or misspelled and it's too short, my deepest apologies**  
**Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

Once we finished up we moved everything back to their original places and got everyone settled. I had somehow managed to get Ichigo to help clean up my friends by getting him to bring all the things we needed. Maybe he felt bad for the mess he made

Ukitake looked at us with amusement in his eyes, apparently he wanted to watch as I scolded Ichigo for making the mess

"What?" I said as I looked over at him, annoyance as always showing clearly on my face

He covered him mouth with his hand as if to try to stop his laughter "Oh, nothing Byakuya~" Though he stopped his laughing he said that in a sing-song voice; This man clearly had something he found funny to say

Sighing heavily, I turn from Ichigo to stare at him "Just come out and say it already"

"You two should just go ahead and have sex~"

I stare at Ukitake. Then Ichigo and back again at Ukitake

"excuse me. . . but, what?"

Ukitake sighed and smiled bigger "You heard me! Now go upstairs and have sex!"

My face was slowly turning red and I refused to even look at Ukitake or Ichigo "U-ukitake! Stop it!"  
I heard Ichigo from next to me mumble something like "Damn horny vampires. . . !"

This time instead of containing himself, Ukitake burst out laughing. The damned Bastard found this funny!I'll show him whats funny when my fist meets his face!

Ukitake look at my face "Aw, come on Byakuya! Don't give me that look! You know you want to! Besides whats holding you back? It's not heathy to hold back from mating"

My eye twitched as I stared at Ukitake and growled out "Did you ever think that maybe Ichigo wasn't ready to mate?"

Ukitake tilts his head in thought "Good point! Have you tried to-"

"STOP TALK AS IF I'M NOT HERE!" Ichigo yelled, he had his fists clenched and they were turning white around the knuckles. It was easy to tell he was embarrassed by the conversation topic because of the blush that was covering his face

I smile softly at Ichigo. My strawberry could be so easily embarrassed at times. I take him into a hug, hoping to make him feel better; that's what people do, right?

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I was surprised when Byakuya wrapped his arms around me in a hug, of all the things I thought he would do a hug was not one of them. I didn't know if he was being true about his hug cause Ukitake was only laughing again which made me think it was a joke. With that I pushed Byakuya away and ran upstairs into the room I had been previously stuck in, If he wanted to fuck with my feelings fine then!

I slammed the door shut behind me and jumped under the covers. Its his fault for everything, why can't he just leave me alone and stop trying to care about me! I want everything to go back to the way they were! Not this messed up thing that's going on!

I heard the door open and pulled the covers over my head, he can go somewhere else, I don't care if he wants to talk to me.

The bed sank a little when he sat down next to me. I felt a little tug on the covers as he pulled them from over my head but I didn't look at him.

He Pulled the covers back and gets under them, laying behind me. Though he gave me enough room so he wasn't spooning me, good he would have a broken face if he did.

"Ichigo. . . please tell me . . . why are you so mad? You can't be just angry about the conversation, there's more to it" I could feel his eyes on my back

"J-just go a-away!" I hiccupped, finally realizing I had been crying.

"Oh Ichigo. . . Its about being stuck here. . . "

Quickly I roll over to look at him in the eye "I feel like some animal caged in this house! I can't see anybody I know! Besides, what am I supposed to do IF I see them?! Go 'Sorry I ran away guys, I was under the control of a vampire, no biggie though everything is fine'? I can't! Cause everything is just fucked up!" After that last sentence I couldn't help myself but left the tears fall in steady lines across my face

I let Byakuya pull me into a hug as he tried to comfort me but I was letting all my frustration, sadness, confusion and everything out with this crying session.

Byakuya rubbing my back silently while holding me close to his chest. I could tell he was trying to be careful about this so not to make me cry more.

After awhile of crying, slowly I was lulled to sleep by him and his warm embrace. It just felt so nice. . . .  
Before everything went black I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper something to me, I didn't catch it before slipping into darkness

**Gin: This chapter, to me, seems a little rushed**  
**Byakuya: I wonder why, you only took forever for this chapter**  
**Gin: Well SORRY, Its been crazy**  
**Ichigo: You should have taken longer, why do I have to be crying?!**  
**Gin: Cause you're tired of whats going on and want to go home is why**  
**Ichigo: Whatever, Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, still got this "WordPad" Thing going on so it's still gonna be shorter than normal but I thought of this and had to start writing XD  
Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Before everything went black I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper something to me, I didn't catch it before slipping into darkness

I shook my head slightly with a yawn as I started to awaken. Though something seemed off. . . Could it be that something firm was pressed against my back? Wait, what? The memories from yesterday came flooding back to me as I remember the conversation, my crying and Byakuya comforting me

Before I could scold myself for crying I heard a moan come from behind me. Byakuya? What is he moaning and groaning about? I felt him rub himself against me slightly. I could feel his hard cock against my lower back

"O-oh. . . ahhh. . . Ichigo. . .!" Byakuya kept moaning

What the hell! He was having a wet dream about me!

I blushed and tried to scoot away from him but he only just growled lightly and grabbed ahold of me

He continued his rubbing and moaned in my ear. Slowly he slipped his arms around to my front, snaking an arm around my waist and the other to my crotch. My breath hitched when he touch my semi-hard cock. I couldn't help when a breathy moan escaped me

He pushed my hips back and rubbed his erection against my ass while gripping mine through the pants I had on. I whimpered slightly, it felt so good but I didn't want this to happen; at least that's what I thought what I wanted

Though my fight or flight mode was kicking in, either take it or get him away. I chose the get away.

quickly I turned once his hold loosened enough and in a fluid motion, kicked him off the bed. I heard him land heavily on the ground and groan. Quickly I through the covers over my new-found erection

I saw his head pop up from the side of the bed and glare at me "What did you do that for, Ichigo?!"

I glared back at him "might wanna check your pants" With that I turn back over so my back is to him and cuddle under the covers, hoping he doesn't see my own pants

I heard him shift so to look at himself "O-oh! I'm sorry Ichigo! This is just a natural thing that happens, you should know this!"

"That doesn't mean you have to hump whatever's next to you in your sleep!" I yelled from under the covers

Byakuya groaned "Whatever, let me go to fix this problem then. . . " He got up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door

I sighed and buried my head in my pillow. Time to fix mine as well (**Me: You don't know how much I wanted to leave this a cliff and you sexually frustrated but hey, I couldn't just leave it there! That would just be silly**)

I only took action once I heard the shower turn on. Quickly I pulled my pants down, letting my hard on spring free. I groaned softly and gripped it, jerking my hand, wanting to get done before Byakuya ends his shower

I bit my hand, muffling the sounds I was making till finally I reached my climax. shuddering I lied there with cum covering my stomach. When I thought I was taking too long just laying there I turned my head, looking around the room for something to clean myself up with

Groaning in frustration I leaned up, now fully turning to get a better view of the room. There wasn't much to it just the bed in the middle of the room, the nightstand, some . . . weird . . . items in the corner next to the closet which was just across the room next to the bathroom Byakuya was in but the one thing I didn't see was something to clean up with

"shit. . ." I couldn't use the sheets, there wasn't anything on the floor or even a box of tissues! Jumping out of the bed I started looking around. I looked under the bed, in the closet (There was only clothing, most likely Byakuya's and I'm sure he wouldn't want to find cum covering some) and finally in the nightstand.  
"Ah-ha!" I gave myself some enjoyment when I found a handkerchief. Hurriedly I wiped off the now dried cum and stuffed it in my pocket

"Hope Byakuya doesn't need that. . . " looking to the bathroom door, I realized the water had now stopped I hastily made sure it looked like I was doing something other than look like I just finished finding something to clean up the 'mess' I made

The door opened and out walked Byakuya only clad in a towel, water dripping down his frame. My mouth went dry and my eyes couldn't help but follow the water that would trail down to the towel. I cursed him in my head when I felt a stirring in my loins. Why did this bastard have to look so goddamned good!

"Find something good to look at my lovely strawberry?" My head snapped up to look at his face, my own blushing as I realized I was looking at his crotch the whole time.

He smirked and walked towards me but I couldn't move, my legs wouldn't listen to me. Stopping in front of me he placed his hand against the side of my face while he leaned forward, whispering in my ear  
"You know Ichigo. . . you can look all you want, this is all yours whenever you want it"

My jaw almost hit the floor, did Byakuya Kuchiki just say that?!

Byakuya though pushed my head down so I was looking down his front. Hooking his thumb in the towel he pulled it down slightly, showing me black curls and part of his cock. While I stared in shock he took it as a chance to lick from my jaw line to behind my ear. I shuddered

Slowly he pulled his towel away from him, letting it drop to the floor. I grabbed at his arms and continued to stare at the lower part of his body.

He chuckled next to my ear and pulled back away from me and my grasp on him. I look up at his face in confusion.

"What's the matter Ichigo? Didn't you say that you didn't want me?" He had a shit eating grin on his face as he walked to the closet and pulled out an outfit, putting it on and all I could do was stare at him as he did

After he was done he walked back over to me, bending over and picking up the towel while on the way back up, rubbing against me. He patted my cheek

"Close your mouth, a fly may want to take up a home there" with that he left the room, shutting the door after him

Okay, I'm teasing you guys now. Like really, Byakuya is just so naked and horny and Ichigo can't help how his body reacts  
Ichigo: shut up . . . shut up. . . shut up! This was horrible! how could you make something like this! its sick!  
Byakuya: But Ichigo. . . you soooo liked it  
Ichigo: *hits both Gin and Byakuya with a frying pan* JUST REVIEW IT


	13. PLEASE HELP ME

**Hey there strange people of the internet. So I have figured out what a Beta reader is (Feel free to say what you want, I'm really stupid at times. or well, most of the time) and I would so love to have one. If you guys didn't know this, I really am pretty young and still new to writing so this whole thing is actually kinda confusing to me. I should probably have someone like a beta reader around cause I just do any check overs and hope to the gods I haven't screwed up the whole story yet. I'm sure my writing sucks  
So yeah. I would love all the help I can get **


End file.
